When I was your man Raven x Eve
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: ONE SHOT! Raven, a big successor. He has it all! Yet, was it worth throwing away for glorious fortune? To dump his girlfriend and live a luxurious life? Can he redeem himself? Raven x Eve. Slight Elsword x Eve.


**Hope you enjoy this oneshot~! My first one so feel free to criticize till your hearts content!**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Raven: Blade master**

**Chung: Shelling guardian**

**Aisha: Dark magician**

**Rena: Combat Ranger**

**Ara: Main Base**

* * *

Raven Marz.

A man with talent and fame. Money, women and brand new cars of the week are all at his fingertips. He has it all! He wasn't always wealthy and famous, no. He lived a normal life with his girlfriend Eve Seraph and her friends. Yet, he dumped them. Ever since he made a record deal in the music career. Ah, yes, truly this is the true way to fame and happiness right?

**A hotel in Chicago **

He sits in his room, playing with marbles that he held in his hand. Sitting in his nice relaxer chair, gazing out his extremely tall window room. He just finished another gig, performing one of his famous hit songs. He sighs, thinking about the praise he was given from fans and his producer. He should be the happiest man alive, Yet he can't shake this feeling...

'What is it? Why do I feel so...empty...' Thinks the Raven. He gets up to walks around and grabs an old scrap book from one of his dressers. He looks through it, seeing old photo's of his girlfriend. They looked so happy together. Especially with the other people in the photo; The red-hot head, the Pikachu boy, the boobed lady, the gothic witch girl and the tiny girl with split personalities.

These people, were people who all knew him, who stuck by him through-out his hardships, yet he threw them away like garbage. As if they never existed.

''How could I...'' He said aloud, caressing the photo album. He looked in the back of it and found all their numbers, he mainly needed Eves, that is if she even picks up. He grabs the hotel phone and starts the call. He gets a voicemail but leaves a message.

''Hey..Eve, it's me. I know it's been a while and I wanted to apologize. So I'm inviting you and who-ever you want to come, to my next performance in Hollywood. I wont take no for an answer and a plane will-''*click* before he could finish, it picked up.

''Are you serious!? That is so rude! I wish I could slap you right here and now for something so unexpected!'' Raven sighed with relief, hearing her voice again, realizing she hasn't changed at all. For the first time in a while, he felt a smile form on his face.

''I know, I know. It's just, I didn't want to come off as crazy as I seem now. Really Eve, I want to catch up with you, and everyone else...'' The's a small pause on the phone until Raven hears a sigh.

''Ok, I guess I do want to hear about how your life of fame is and stuff. I can bring the gang to, right?''

''Of-course! How is everyone?''

''You'll find out when we get their! Mr. I finally want to reach people now!'' *click*

End of conversation. Raven kept a smile on his face. Thinking about Eve. How is she? Does she still look the same? Maybe they could get back together again? The possibilities in his mind were endless. He immediately made a bunch of phone calls to make sure that her and the Elgang's flights would be correct. All awhile wondering what song to perform in Hollywood...

**A few weeks later...**

Eve, Elsword, Ara, Chung, Aisha and Rena all look in excitement as they walk down the Hollywood streets. Camera's lights and famous people everywhere!

''EEeeeeeek! I think I just spotted Van Diesel!'' Squealed Rena, bouncing around.

''Forget him! Check-out Paul Wesley from Vampire diaries! Total heart failure!'' Chimed Ara.

''Please! Everyone knows Henry Cavil from Man of steel is handsomer than those guys put together!'' Said Aisha in smugness. Chung and Elsword sighed saying out loud ''Girls...'' Elsword then wondered, how Eve felt about it all. Was she being just like Ara, Aisha and Rena? He slowly looked over to her and to his surprise, she was smiling at him.

''What's wrong? You look kind of sea-sick.'' She said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Elsword felt his face flush of embarrassment. He didn't want to say he was concerned if she was checking other guys out like they were, saying it made him ticked. That would make him seem clingy.

''N-nothing!'' Said the crimson haired one, as he kept his face forward. Eve giggled, reading him like a book. She squeezed his hand, moving his gaze to her and smiled.

''Silly Els, of all the good looking men here, none of them compare to you, so please do not worry.'' She said and kissed her man on the cheek. Eve always knew, this gave him a sense of security. He blushed and smiled at her. Eve would laugh, knowing how childish Elsword is and will always be. Within time, they finally arrived at the building that Raven is supposed to perform. When they came in, it was empty, they were early.

''So, can we go backstage?'' Asked Chung. Eve pulled out the tickets and read over them.

'' These are backstage pass/tickets so yes.'' They walked back their only to be stopped by a tall security guy.

''You kid's got passes?'' He asked. Aisha jumped in his face like a gangster.

''HEY! Were not little kids! Were grown adults and yes we do you giant buffoon!'' She yelled. Chung slowly backed her down. ''Now, now Aisha, we can get kicked out of here.'' Whispered Chung. The bouncer looked agitated. About to say something, yet they were saved...

''Eve? Is that you?'' Said a voice in the distance. The gang looked to see a guy with white and silver clothes' on. Eve smiled brightly and shouted. ''Raven!'' She was about to rush over until the bouncer stopped her. He told him it was ok and let Eve through. Raven opened up his arms and hugged her. Spinning her around.

Elsword looked a bit peeved but knew he could do nothing about it. Chung chuckled, seeing his crimson haired friends face. He patted him on the back.

''Dude, chill, she's yours. Your soon to be wife remember?'' Said Chung. Elsword sighed.

''Yeah..'' He said lowly. Raven signaled her friends to come in the back to his backstage room. They looked in amazement on how big it was. After a few minutes of talking, the gang were told to leave to their seats so Raven could prepare for his performance. They all started to head out except Eve, who Raven grabbed by the hand.

''Eve, can I talk to you?'' He asked. She said ok and signaled the gang that she'll be their in a minute. He pulled her in the room and closed the door. Still holding her hand, he placed her in a seat.

''So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?'' She asked. Raven sighed and looked into her golden bright candy eyes.

''About...us...'' He said coldly. She tilted her head in confusion.

''Us?''

''Yes. I wanted to know if, we as a couple could exist again?'' He slowly moved to her face and pressed a hand on her cheek. Eve sheds a tear and slaps him. Surprised, he only could rub his face from the stingy pain.

''You ditched me for fame and women. We can never be that again...even if we tried. Besides, I'm already taken-''*BLAM* Raven suddenly flipped a table and glared at her.

''You mean that idiot Elsword? Screw him! How much is he paying to be with you? Huh, huh? I can offer that double!''

Eve looked at Raven in disgust. She suddenly formed a teary glare of her own and stood up.

''Your the idiot! He loves me for me! Not paying me like I'm some type of whore or slut or, any other thing you probably pay for!'' She yelled at the top of her lungs. Raven's angry rage subsided slowly as he realized he was making Eve cry. He slowly reached out to her with his hand, yet it was slapped away again.

''Don't touch me!...I thought, you changed. Finally understanding how this money has affected you. But I was wrong, your still the same and will never change, you'll never be the same man I fell in love with before the fame and wealth...'' She said in tears, looking at the floor.

Raven shocked by her words, was speechless. She was right, and it took this visit for him to see it. He sighed and opened the door, letting her leave. Eve slowly looked up and saw the exsit then Raven.

''Your right Eve, I'm a jackass, a jerk, idiot, asshole, douchebag and every mean world there is in the world. I should die. I shouldn't even exist. I should have never thrown you away like you were nothing. I was lost in the money and got lonely, so I thought about you. That's why I invited you here, trying to win you back. That was a wrong intension and I've been wrong my whole life. I understand if you and your friends want to leave.''

For the first time in years, Raven was actually sounding like himself. Eve could hear it, his stern expression, just like he was before his wealth and fame. She sighed and slowly walked towards him, giving him a hug. Raven was shocked and confused.

''Finally, you've seen the light. I'm happy for you.'' She stepped back and smiled at him. He looked sad, about to well up in tears.

''I just, can't believe all what I did and said to you..'' He said, turning his gaze away. Eve sighed and turned her attention back to him.

''I know, but what's done is done and this is your way of making amends. So don't worry and do your best tonight.'' She said, punching his arm. Raven gave a weary smile and brought their foreheads together. Eve looked deep in his eyes and he did the same. Their breath's were inches apart.

''Can I? One last time?'' He said as if begging. Eve closed her eyes and embraced as their lips pressed together. A last sweet and tasting kiss. He slowly backs away and let their foreheads touch.

''So, do I kiss better then him?'' He questioned. Eve wanted to pop him for even asking such a question, but instead made no motion. Only a smile that said 'I'll never tell.' After that, she turned and started walking out of his dressing room.

''Eve...'' She slowly turned to look at Raven.

''Maybe, we could still hang-out as friends? Maybe?'' Eve sighed and gave a slight smile.

''Maybe.'' She then walked back. Now with his head straightened out and focused, he realized what song he would perform tonight.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Eve made her way back and sat next to Elsword.

''Eve! What took you so long?'' He asked. She smiled at him.

'' More catching up with Raven.'' She said. Suddenly, the lights went slightly dark and the stage was lit toward a man on stage, introducing the performance.

''Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you from the town of NewYork, Raven Marz!''

The audience clapped as he came out, looking dazzling as ever. He sat on the piano bench and made sure the mic was working.

''This number, is a dedication to someone.''

The music starts as soon as his fingers hit the keyboard...

_'Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now..._

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same..._

_When our friends talk about you it just tear me down,_

_Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name, it all just sounds like (ooooowhoooooo)..._

_Hmmm, too young too dumb to realize..._

_That I should've brought you flowers, and held your hand..._

_Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance..._

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance..._

_Now my babies dancin', but she's dancin' with another man..._

The sting's of piano continue and become softer...

_My pride, my ego my needs and my selfish ways..._

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life..._

_Now I neva, Neva get to clean up the mess I made(ooh)..._

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes, it all just sounds like(oooooooowhoooo).._

_Hmmmm too young too dumb, too realize..._

_That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand..._

_Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance..._

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance..._

_Now my babies dancin' but she's dancin' with another man..._

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that, I wrong~!..._

_Oh, I know I'm probably much to late, to try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know..._

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand, give ya' all his hours, when he has the chance..._

_Take you to every party, cause I remember how much you love to dance, do all the thing's I should've done, when I was your man..._

_Do all the thing's I should've done...when I was your man...'_

The piano stops and the crowed applauds and cheers. The Elgang stands and claps as well. Eve smiles, knowing that song is meant for her.

The end

* * *

**Well, theirs that...hope you liked it~! ;3 Here's a link to the song~! By Bruno Marz. Me no own anything, Ha... watch?v=jJT0Suanqhg **


End file.
